Fly ash results from the burning of fuel. Utilities and industries burning fuel for energy and power generation are often required to meet strict emission compliance standards for the discharge of fly ash entrained in flue gases. Most of the fly ash entrained in the flue gas is separated by either mechanical means such as cyclones and bag filters or by electrostatic precipitators. Because of better efficiency, electrostatic precipitators are more favored by the users. For an electrostatic precipitator to work efficiently and effectively, the electrical resistivity of the fly ash must be within a certain range, i.e. 1.times.10.sup.7 to 2.times.10.sup.10 ohms cm.
Several attempts have been made in the past to overcome the problems of too high resistivity of the fly ash. Chemical additives such as HCl, NH.sub.3, Na.sub.2 CO.sub.3, Na.sub.2 SO.sub.4, (NH.sub.4).sub.2 SO.sub.4 and NH(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH).sub.2 have been used to lower the resistivity of problem ash. However, the above-mentioned additives have met with only limited success.
The polymers of the instant invention have been found to be effective in lowering the electrical resistivity of fly ash.